Lightning - Warriors
by WarriorCatThings
Summary: The forest is at peace. Thunderclan has a noble leader called Lightningstar, she is well respected and cares for her clan the way a queen would its kits. But after a harrowing prophecy arises "The shadowed cat will join the river and destroy the storm" tensions rise, cats turn on each other, and betrayal seems inevitable.
1. Prologue

**Allegiances**

ThunderClan

 **Leader** \- LightningStar - Black-White she-cat, Gray hairs surrounding muzzle due to old age with bright yellow-green eyes

 **Deputy** \- Mistear - Gray tabby she-cat

 **Medicine cat** \- Stormear - Black She-cat

 **Warriors** (toms, and she-cats without kits)

Sootfur - Strong Dark gray tabby tom

Nettlefur - Strong Light brown tom with white belly and darker brown stripes

Sandpelt - Ginger she-cat with unusual Purple-blue eyes

Adderclaw - Light Gray tom with razor-sharp claws

SunFeather - Cream she-cat with Green Eyes

Willowtail - Beautiful white she-cat with bright blue eyes

Pinefoot - Calico She-Cat

Frostnose - Light gray tom

 **Apprentices** (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors

Stonepaw - Dark gray tom

Leafpaw - Light brown she-cat

Berrypaw - Cream Tom

Hawkpaw - Jet black she-cat

 **Queens** (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Cinderfur - Dark gray she-cat

Ashnose - Light gray she-cat

 **Elders** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Stumpytail - Black tom

Mousenose - Black and white she-cat

Hazelfoot - Light brown tabby she-cat

Cats Outside Of Clans

Blade - Black She-Cat With Dog Teeth Studded Collar (Formally Of Bloodclan)

 **Prologue**

Rain pelted down in icy sheets turning the forest floor into a mix of mud and drowned plants. Two tom cats sat in the middle of a clearing,the rain soaking through turning their fur to silver in the moonlight.

"This is taking too long" One Dark tom said, rain dripping down and off his muzzle in the downpour. "We should have killed her already"

"No" the other tom interrupted, "We must be patient ,The more we wait, the more chance we have of suceeding" He shivered off the raindrops that had slid down his whiskers, and shook his forepaws in turn.

"We may have less chance if we wait any longer" he paused and looked around, Looking behind his back he said "And Im tired of not having a plan" He got up and stretched each leg in turn attempting to rid the stiffness from his limbs.

The Lighter Tom glared at the other cat "You must learn when to strike at the right time."

"I just think we should do this soone-"

"We already have a Plan!"he spat "Or are you still a mousebrained fool?" "If anyone suspects a single thing, We are dead! Exiled! We must tread carefully, Or have i taught you nothing? When this is done, you will need to learn some respect" He got up and indicated with his tail for the other tom to follow him. They silently stalked through the forest one following the other, Heading In The direction of their camp. They placed their Paws Carefully, avoiding certain twigs and leaves that the the leaf-fall frost had made Crunchy. the distant shouts of twolegs did not affect them. Under the thick shadowy canopy of the dripping trees they were invisible, they stealthily moved around from tree to tree like the shadows themsleves. Soon they were aquainted with the ever nearing sound of the thunderpath, but they didnt slow.

"Remember to be cautious" The light tom Growled "We arent known to all of shadowclan yet, and there may be a patrol around." He looked around and spotted a small, vaunrable plant growing close to a tree. It shivered as each raindrop landed on its thin leaves. A harsh time to grow at the beggining of leaf-fall.

"There" he mewed, and padded toward it. When he reached it he pulled off one of the leaves with his sharp teeth and placed it on the ground. Then he walked back to Other cat. "Paw" He said, The Dark tom obeyed, placing his paw out on the ground in front of him

The light tom arched down with one paw, claws extended and ripped a scarlet wound from the other tom's paw. He winced and Grunted as he stood strait again, grimacing.

"Dont be such a kit" He spat. Claws still dripping crimson from the slash on the other cat, he strode over to the leaf where he dripped a few drops onto it. " That should be enough of a sign for them" he said scornfully.

" Now lets head back, we dont want LightningStar to suspect anything of us. Yet.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _"Shadowclan!"_ Mistear hissed as her patrol Reached a cluster of bramble bushes, well inside Thunderclan territory, the rain was fresh but didn't disguise the rival clans scent. Sandpelt growled as she sniffed the surrounding foliage that carried the stench of the enemy clan "This far in is quite bold, even for shadowclan". She hissed

"Its hard to keep track of shadowclan with all of their unpredictability" Mistear replied, still searching through gorse . "We will need to double the amount of patrols here."


End file.
